


Everything you stand for is completely and utterly wrong

by Draco10



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (duh), Between songs, Hamilton dies, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Updates in fragments of chapters, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco10/pseuds/Draco10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson realizes he has to make Alexander Hamilton stay overnight in Monticello to wait out a storm. Things get worse from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say no to this

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. If you see mistakes or have suggestions tell me. I try not to but I'll miss words in the middle of sentences and it ruins the whole paragraph.

Hamilton shook Jefferson's hand, than Madison's, trying not to smile. Washington would be proud, he had gotten the votes without giving up anything except where the capital would be, which didn't even matter. Of course it should be in New York City, the center of trade but of course the Virginians couldn't understand that. They had had a meeting over dinner at Jefferson's house in the country.They had been waited on hand and foot by slaves, it made Hamilton nauseous. It had just started to rain as they concluded the meeting and got ready to leave. Madison hurried out to the cart waiting for him, but Jefferson stopped Hamilton. 

"You better put a cover on your cart"

"I didn't bring one"

"Your going to get poured on"

"I didn't foresee it raining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it's supposed to be hot in the country, nevertheless I was in the army fighting Britain while you were traipsing around France, I have been through worse than mere rain" 

"So you thought it wouldn't rain in the South...because it's hot" Jefferson raised his eyebrows "you actually are an idiot"

Hamilton hated him, he hate hate hated him,

"Says you, you are sabotaging Americas financial situation, " 

Jefferson refocused "If you get hypothermia Washington will kill me"

"He'll be madder if I die, and listening to you might kill me"

Getting a taste of his next few hours, Jefferson wanted nothing more than to send Hamilton on his way. But unlike Hamilton he had a moral compass that unfortunately involved not letting Alexander freeze to death. Though now that he thought about it the world might be better off. His moral compass was also painfully aware that if news that he let Hamilton go out into a dangerous storm got back to Washington, he would not be forgiven easy.

"Hamilton for God's sake just sleep here tonight. I'm not going to put Washington's little cat in danger" Jefferson parried, mentioning Hamilton's nickname.

As if to prove Jefferson's point lightning struck about twenty feet outside the open door. Hamilton shut it and turned to Jefferson.

"Yes, staying here might be for the best. But I'm warning you Jefferson don't make me mad"

Jefferson peered down at him, "or what, without weapons your quite literally nearly nothing" than he shouted to some house slaves to get the guest bedroom ready.

Hamilton bristled "how can you speak about freedom while holding people in chains, I can make my own bed" 

"Welcome to Virginia, now make sure you follow me, I wouldn't want you to get lost on the way up, you dress like royalty but I don't believe you've seen the inside of many mansions"

"I've got more to be proud of then you, I had to claw my way up, if you wanted to you'd never have to work a day in your life."

Jefferson started walking

"And your still clawing, all you want is money and power, that's why you fought in the war..."

"That's not true! Yes I want money, who doesn't but I'm trying to help this nation, my nation. And the only reason I want power is so I can put into motion my plans that help this nation without having to go through snobby idiots like you. And..." 

He was about to point out, once more that Jefferson didn't fight in the war but Jefferson cut him off after seeing something out the window.

"Stay here, I need to see to the horses"

Jefferson walked away. Hamilton looked out the window, slaves and/or farm hands were trying to get the horses in the stable and failing. Hamilton thought about helping but he didn't have much practice with handling scared horses, the few he rode in the army were some of the best trained in the country. Plus, he was sure Jefferson wouldn't be happy. He looked around himself, he was on a landing between floors. He decided he might as well try to find his room, he was sure he was going the right direction. And it wasn't like he could get lost, Monticello was a big house but not fantastically so. Half a flight of stairs and five turns later he's totally lost and hasn't found his bedroom. His only choices are to turn back or go down what appear to be servent stairs. Than he hears Jefferson shout his name, in a string of curses. He walks towards the noise and right into a wall. He bit back a swear.

"Hamilton, godamit, here kitty kitty kitty kitty here kitty kitty" Jefferson shouted

Hamilton glared at the wall, but shouted Jefferson's name. Well, his exact words were,

"God Jefferson, why such a big house, do have a need to constantly prove your excess of money"

Jefferson started navigating his way to Hamilton at double clip. He did not want Hamilton to get started talking.

"You wear, I swear, the ugliest suits in the world just..." and Hamilton was started talking.

"Alexander, one more word and your sleeping in the barn" Jefferson said, cutting him off from a few halls away. 

"Hamilton to you, and If that got around you'd be on the hook for mistreating a fellow government employee and curbing said employee's right to speech..."

"Stop moving"

"I'm trying to get to you, did you purposely design your house like a maze"

"You are walking away from me"

"I am not, your voice is getting louder"

"That's because I'm walking towards you faster than your walking away from me" Jefferson said, finally finding him. 

Hamilton whirled around, hearing Jefferson come from the opposite direction he had thought he would.

"The sound echoes strangely. I was probably walking towards you most of the time"

Jefferson clamped a hand on Alexander's shoulder, making sure his nails bit in to the other man's skin. Hamilton, predictable, squirmed away, surprisingly he said "ow" like a normal person instead of launching into a well put together speech on his rights or crime and punishment. Jefferson wasn't about to let him get started.

"I told you to do one thing, and you couldn't bear to follow even that small order, follow me and don't wander off. Alexander."

"Hamilton to you, and I didn't break your order you told me to stay 'here', you never defined what 'here' encompassed, I simply defined 'here' as the house,"(Jefferson grabbed him again and started walking the guest bedroom) "therefore, it would not be disobeying the order to try to find my room, since it's in this house therefore 'here'. If you defined 'here' differently you should have told me, I can't read minds." (God, what Jefferson would do to Alexander if he didn't have Washington behind him) "in fact I'm the innocent victim in this case because your unclear order led to the extreme psychological distress of getting lost" (Jefferson just had to get down the hall without strangling him) Hamilton paused, thinking (twenty more steps, at most) "furthermore, you..."

"Hamilton, your room"Jefferson nearly shouted, cutting him off, "if you need something, or you want to go downstairs, ring the bell"

"So a slave can dote on me, I don't think so"

"Alexander..."

"Hamilton."

"Hamilton, this is the way things are done in the South, you have to get used to it or at least stand it"

"Are you kidding! I fought a war for America's freedom, don't think I won't fight another for their freedom. 'We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men were created equal' they are the rules of our country, I believe you wrote them. Equality and freedom are what this country was founded on, slavery attacks every ideal I fought for" At this point Jefferson almost kissed him. His mind whirled to find something to say that would justify his lips being this close to Hamilton's. Then Alexander kissed him, closing the gap, and Jefferson's brain went white for a few seconds. His brain turned back on as Alexander pulled back to take a breath.

At the back of his head something shouted at Jefferson to say no to this. Alexander kisses him again, and Jefferson uses his at least six inch advantage to regain the dominance he lost. The voice shouts "No! No! Say NO to this."

Jefferson pushed him against the wall, his lips work down Alexander's neck making little marks. Unfortunately this allows him to start talking. 

"Ya'know Jefferson if I had known you just wanted to kiss me, negotiations for the last few bills would have been..." Jefferson cut him off with a kiss. He felt Alexander try to grow six inches and press against Jefferson hard, trying to take back control. Jefferson planted his hands on Alexander's shoulders and pinned him against the wall. It took a few minutes but he stopped struggling. Jefferson felt him relax, 'yes, that's right, let me take care of you'. Whoa! Where did that thought come from. 

Even as Jefferson's hands move to the buttons on Alexander's shirt the voice is louder than ever. Say NO to this. He quickly undid the buttons than repinned Alexander, who was struggling against him for control again. 

Then he stopped. Hamilton always had this look about him like he had been neat and immaculate... three sleepless nights ago. His hair was always in a ponytail that was usually to loose or a little messed up. His clothes were some of the finest in New York, but always were crumpled and a little dirty. Whoa. Jefferson had never noticed that before. And maybe that was why he finally listened to the voice screaming "NO". Because he realized at that moment he could not be the person who put Hamilton's career on the line or even let him betray his morals.

Jefferson stopped and let his head lean against Hamilton's.

"No one will know" he whispered. No Hamilton, I would, Jefferson thought, letting his lips brush Hamilton's. He felt Alexander shiver. Tempting, vary tempting. No. He stepped away from Alexander. 

"Hamilton, No, and this doesn't leave Monticello."

"Good, I only played along so you didn't take back the deal, I'm just amazed you changed your mind so quickly"

Jefferson pushed him into the wall again.

"I didn't change my mind, I gained some self control. I can't get into a scandalous affair." Jefferson backed away from Hamilton "Plus, you aren't good enough to lick my shoes let alone kiss my lips, bastard foreigner."

Jefferson escaped the room and held the door shut. Hamilton had looked like he was going to kill him. Jefferson braced himself for insults, or a string of swears or a long eloquent speech about how wrong he was. Hamilton was silent. It was terrifying. Jefferson slid down to the floor with his back on the wall. Finally Hamilton started talking in a low voice.

"I hate you Jefferson, I hate you." Jefferson was about to reply but realized Hamilton was talking to himself "I will destroy you. Demolish, explode, eviscerate, obliterate, end, hurricane aftermathify, blow up, cut off your head and serve it at the white house..." the list went on and on, ranging from synonyms of destroy to made up words and descriptions of gruesome scenes. Jefferson had to dig his nails into his arms to stop from laughing. "wreck, crush, crush-viscerate, annihilate, throw off a cliff" Jefferson wondered if he made these lists every time he was mad; like, after he lost a debate did he go into his office and make lists until he was calm enough to write, it was actually a little cute. "totally erase from earth, nothingify, kill, quash, ruin, get Washington to fire!"  
That last item wiped the smile right off Jefferson's face without the help of pain. 

Hamilton finally ended his list and started writing. Jefferson picked himself up and went to bed, but not before whispering, 

"good night, Alexander Hamilton"

Just quiet enough so the man in the other room couldn't hear.


	2. Pie and blood and doors and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Sally Hemings to. 
> 
> In three hours Hamilton causes more disruption than a lot of people do in their lives.

6:00 am was not when Jefferson wanted to wake up. Unfortunately Hamilton did not share his preference and burst into his room (because knocking would kill him) at six sharp. His mouth was already open and his pointer finger raised as he charged into the room and spun around, searching for his target. Ah, Hamilton in his natural state. 

"Jefferson, I believe you must've put something in my drink, I would have never undertook in the actions I did in my right mind. Even if I was desperate for political satisfaction. I was sexually taken advantage of by you, at your house, after making a political deal with your ally. I believe using political power to pressure a political rival into indecent relations is highly frowned upon regardless of whether you tampered with my drink. Of course, no one has to know, as long as you agree to support my next plan"

Jefferson held one finger, signalling wait, as his brain struggled to process Hamilton's proclamation, ig was overly formal and said entirely to fast for pre-breakfast hours. He lifted himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. As with everything Hamilton said, Jefferson disagreed with the statement on more accounts than he could count before 7 o'clock. Of course Hamilton wasn't going to let this go, so he would have to try.

"One, I don't know about you but I've had sex before and we were nowhere close. Two I don't recall you protesting or hesitating, say wasn't I the one who ended it? Three I'm pretty sure blackmailing a political rival into adding to your political power using indecent relations highly frowned upon. Mmhmm, thought so. And I didn't put anything in your drink, of course, your drink was wine"

Alexander stepped forward. Jefferson could see the gears turning in his brain as he forms a reply. Jefferson kissed him again because he seriously could not survive a argument with Hamilton before breakfast. Alexander pulled back,

"I might have not been mentally impaired" he said. Jefferson raised an eyebrow,

"Imagine that"

Alexander stepped forward again and leaned in, Jefferson laid down. 

"Go get breakfast" he told Alexander, than rang a bell and shouted to the slave that showed up "escort him to the breakfast room please, and make sure he doesn't come back to my room. Also, I allow, nay, I urge you to punch him if he starts talking"

"WhoaWhoaWhoa" Hamilton turned to the slave "he's joking"

"Sure I was"

"And, what did you just call your kitchen?"

"Wh.... Oh... you mean... Hamilton the breakfast room isn't the kitchen it's where you eat breakfast"

"So, the dinning room"

"No, that's where you eat formal dinners, the breakfast room is where you eat breakfast, it's much different, less formal, brighter colors"

Hamilton was aghast,

"Brighter colors? The dinning room, or political compromise dinner room was decked out in purple and orange. And do you have a lunch room, a midnight snack room, a informal dinner room, a..."

"Dinning room, it's yellow and pink, no, that's the kitchen, yes, now Go Away"

The slave led Hamilton away.

"What's for breakfast" he asked 

"The cook doesn't have anything planned, you get to decide"

"Pie?!"

"We have pie" she nodded. 

Then he started talking about the latest bill he was trying to get passed, he talked and talked in one really, really long sentence like his brain forgot punctuation. He stopped halfway down the stairs to scribble on a piece of paper, it took him a full five minutes to realize there was no ink on his quill. He swore and ran up towards his room before the slave could stop him.

"Master Hamilton I'm supposed to escort... you"

Another slave walked past her, "go get the cook to start a pie." She yelled before running up to fetch Hamilton, she did not want to be the one to lose him.

Hamilton got lost. Once again he wondered around Jefferson's lavish rat maze. He would think he knew where he was than turn the corner and have no idea. On top of being lost he feared he was going in circles. Finally he came to a rest in front of a mini grand chandelier. All of the candles on it were lit and it swayed ever so gently. He put up one finger to stop it, than, ever so gently, pushed it. The chandelier swung right off it's hook and crashed to the ground. He froze, his jaw dropped. From behind him he heard a gasp. The slave had finally found him.

"Hamilton!" Jefferson shouted from his room.

"Go, save yourself" Hamilton whispered. The slave ran off. Hamilton stomped out the candles and rehung what was left of the chandelier then bit his lip and waited for Jefferson to find him. 

"Alexander" Jefferson said, his voice lased with annoyance.

"It just fell, I barely touched it" - sigh - "I'll replace it"

"The set is from France, there is nothing like it in America"

"Of course it's from France"

"Forget this. Go get breakfast, oh right...I'll walk you down"

"You won't hold this over my head"

"Hamilton, I hate you, but I don't blackmail, follow me, follow. No wandering or touching, just following."

Hamilton stomped after him, Jefferson paused before entering the breakfast room 

"Is that...pie?"

"Yes! My best decision since joining the revolution"

"I don't know about where you come from, but in America we don't have pie for breakfast"

"Welcome to the land of the free, by eating pie for breakfast instead of dessert I'm actually being more American than you."

"Shut up and eat your dessert-breakfast"

Hamilton sat down on a pink cushion in a bright yellow room cut a piece of apple pie with a knife the slave had left him and put on his plate. 

"Whats that" Hamilton asked pointing at a device on the table.

"Something I'm working on, don't touch it"

"This hideous room is giving me a headache"

Jefferson lifted Alexander's plate so it slammed into his face. Then he brushed off his hands and left before Hamilton shook off the shock and whirled around with his hand raised, ready to drown him in words.

Hamilton had two forms of arguing, the first was like getting pounced on by a cat, the second was like being literally drowned in words. Jefferson had argued with him enough to know which he was about to use.

Jefferson raided the kitchen for leftover macaroni. Meanwhile Hamilton was feeling fidgety and a little angry at Jefferson for hitting him with pie so he tried to figure out how the device Jefferson was working on worked. He ended up breaking it. He shoved the broken pieces to the side and continued eating his pie. Then, once again he got fidgety and started trying to spin the knife, it sliced his finger and he started bleeding all over the place.

A slave ran to Jefferson with Hamilton in tow. 

"He cut his finger, I put a bandage on it but some alcohol should be put on to make sure it doesn't get infected"

"I just have one question, how did you cut yourself eating pie"

"Just get the alcohol Jefferson"

"What's the magic word"

"Washington will kill you if I die of a infection you could have stopped"

"Killing you would be worth it"

"Please just get the alcohol"

Jefferson got the alcohol and took care of Hamilton's finger. "It still hurts" "Not so touth now army guy" Jefferson said, he looked at Alexander with his big eyes and bandaged finger. He gently picked up his finger And kissed it. Alexander started at him with big eyes. Finally he got the pleasure of escorting Hamilton to the door. He couldn't resist one more dig.

"The events of last night have got me wondering why Washington favors you..."

"Don't even JOKE about that" Hamilton said looking to all the world like he was about to puke. Than he tried to rush out the door, except it was closed so he ended up slamming into it. His nose was bleeding. Jefferson face palmed before taking Hamilton back to the kitchen.

Jefferson drenched a cloth in alcohol.

"Hold this to your nose"

"I don't think covering everything that bleeds with alcohol is a sound medical method"

"That's how my mama did it and if you had a mama it's what she would have done"

"I had a mom until I was twelve, she never put alcohol on anything. And your mom is not a sound source of medical information, I mean she must have done something awful to you as a baby. Like dropping you on your head- from a second story window."

The words may have stung but the cloth Alexander was holding to his nose made them come out in a strange tone, so the statement just made Jefferson laugh.

"I hate you" Hamilton pouted. 

"Strong words, Hamilton you should use them more carefully"

"The strongest words on earth couldn't describe how lowly I think of you" 

"Yet as I recall you kissed me"

"I think we should both agree to forget that ever happened since we have decided indecent affairs would be irresponsible and disgusting"

"We! I realized that I would feel guilty if I had an affair with someone with as horrible decision making skills as you, plus having indecent affairs with you would be disgusting"

"I have bad decision making skills! You decided to give up something that matters a lot for the capital, and I wouldn't be here if I didn't have amazing..." He was about to say more but Jefferson cut him off.

"Hamilton, I don't think you have bad decision making, I think you have non-existent decision making. In the last three hours you have- woke me up at 6 am; continued a torid affair; ordered pie for breakfast; gotten lost; cut yourself; walked into a door - anything else - oh yeah, broken my chandelier... your a walking disaster zone,"

"First of all that has nothing to do with my ability to have a consensual affair..."

" I assume you you would go into an affair with the same amount of thought you do anything- so none. Which means it would be completely my fault and my decision if an affair were to happen. Plus, having indecent affairs with you would be disgusting, since the strongest words on earth couldn't describe how lowly I think of you"

""The strongest words on earth", that's overly dramatic, don't you think"

At this point it started pouring. Jefferson cursed the sky. Apparently there was a god and he was a comedian. Or sadistic.

"Get the farm hands to put some sort of cover on his wagon" Jefferson shouted to a slave.

"I'm not sure we have one that will fit" he responded.

"I don't care if you have to build a cannon, find a way to get him on his way without getting wet" 

"Wouldn't blasting me from a cannon through rain get me wet."

"Hamilton I'm just going to remind you, as of this moment a cannon is a feasible option" 

"What happened to my driver" Hamilton asked deciding it may be smartest to change the subject from blasting him out of a cannon.

"He was given a bed in the servant quarters... I'm going to go see what they're doing, stay here, in this room" Jefferson than noticed the large amount of knives and grabbed a bunch of towels. He made a ring around Hamilton with them. "Stay in the ring"

"You can't be serious" Hamilton started, but Jefferson was already gone.

Hamilton didn't have much time to decide what to do before a slave walked in, a beautiful one at that. He smiled at her, trying to be as non-threatening as possible, Than he felt like he was coming off as maniacal and stopped, then he tried to cover up the transition by talking.

"Hi I'm Alexander Hamilton, do you have a name, I mean of course you have a name, why wouldn't you have a name, can you tell me your name, I mean may you tell, I mean what is your name, not that you have to tell me of course..."(ouch that sounded horrible, try two) "Hi, I'm Alexander Hamilton, I am stuck in this towel circle, if you would like, I would love to know your name."

Luckily, she laughed, 

"I'm Sally Hemings, if this isn't too forward, may I venture a guess that you haven't been in many households with slaves."

"I fought hard for our freedom, I wish it was complete"

"But your freedom has been achieved"

"No one is completely free until we end slavery, freedom and equality always prevails, it's just a matter of time"

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself"

He thought for a second, "People are horrible and stupid, they don't warn you about that when your a kid"

"do you think Jefferson is horrible and stupid"

"Did he have... indecent affairs with you that led to children"

"I see you've heard my name, I am not allowed to say, especially to you, Mr. Hamilton" it was a shrouded yes.

"I think Jefferson is horrible and stupid"

"I believe the feelings are mutual, he really hates you"

"Speaking of things Jefferson hates, could you get me the pie I left behind, you don't have to, I just can't because I'm stuck in the towel ring, I mean I could leave the ring but if I get lost, which I probably will, I'll never hear the end of it." Oh my god, he seriously never stops talking Sally realized "You could walk me over there that would work... unless that makes you feel weird, like being alone with this strange, large man you just met" Sally couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at 'large'.

"I'll go get your pie" she said, saving him, god bless her. She stopped before leaving. "This is a giant overstep of my bounds"

"You're not a slave to me, just a friend"

"This little thing you and Jefferson have"

"It's not a little thing, I mean it's not a thing, it's not a thing like you and Jefferson had a thing and at any rate now the non-thing is over."

"Jefferson ended it"

"He says he ended it and tries to take the moral high ground in the most obnoxious way ever"

"He cares about you enough to not pull you into an affair, that's more than he ever cared about me."

They were interrupted by Jefferson walking down the hall. Sally went to get Hamiltons pie. Hamilton kicked one of the towels out of spite. 

"The cover is almost on, do you have everything you came here with" Hamilton nodded, "you can leave the circle just don't touch anything, slowly follow me, be aware of all walls and doors, its not far." Sally walked in with Hamiltons pie right as Jefferson turned around. They crashed. It was spectacular, pie went all over Jefferson. Hamilton was on the floor laughing.

Jefferson pulled him up.

"This is not funny" he turned on Sally but Hamilton stopped him. 

"It was an accident"

Jefferson looked at him for a second. 

"Just clean it up" he said, he and Hamilton continued to the door, amazingly without incident. Then Hamilton realized he left his ink, quill and paper in his room.

"I have to go get my writing stuff"

"No!" Jefferson shouted"Just leave I'll get them to you tomorrow" Hamilton a printed past him. Jefferson ran after him and cuaght up. Hamilton had a small stride. Jefferson clamped his hand on to Hamilton's shoulder and guided him to his room. Hamilton picked up his ink, his quill, his papers and started walking back to the stairway. He turned around to talk to Jefferson a just as He approached the top of the stairway. He tumbled all the way down. ink spilled everywhere and papers fluttered all over. "really Hamilton!" Jefferson shouted, going to pick him up, he was a little bruised up but unhurt "that was actually pretty fun, I might do it again" "don't you dare, I'll get a slave to clean this up" Hamilton brisstled at the word slave, "come on let's get you to your carriage." Jefferson watched Hamilton get into his Carriage. As soon as the carriage left Jeffersons property he let of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Finally.

He return to the house and went to the breakfast room to work on his new invention.

"damn it Hamilton"


End file.
